dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver vs Frieza
Silver vs Frieza is Peep4Life's sixty-sixth DBX! Description Season 5 Episode 6! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Dragonball Z! Good and evil clash again when the genocidal Frieza takes on the hero from the future, Silver. Who walks away with the win? Intro NO RULES ''' '''JUST BLOODSHED 'DBX ' Fight (Location- An abandoned temple in the Sonic universe) There it was, a lone Chaos Emerald. Frieza eyed the gem, sensing the power it contained. As the tyrant went to acquire it, a blast of psychic energy flew before him. "Stay where you are!" a voice commanded. Frieza frowned and glared at the source of the voice. "Who- what- are you?" Frieza asked, glaring through Silver. "I have foreseen the damage you will do to this world, and the ones beyond it. I can't let you, I won't ''let you." Silver put his hand out before Frieza. "You don't have to ''let ''me; I have no problem forcing the issue!" Frieza spat, rushing Silver. '''Here we go! ' In his stride, Frieza punched and kicked Silver repeatedly, backing the hedgehog into a wall. Silver used a Homing Attack to free himself but Frieza kicked again, catching Silver in the back of the head. As the hedgehog rolled across the floor, Frieza fired a Death Wave. The attack ripped apart the temple, causing debris to collapse in around the two psychics. Silver used his psychokinesis to grab several debris and hurl them at Frieza. The tyrant smiled and grabbed the debris with his own psychokinesis and hurled them back at Silver, forcing a dodge. The hedgehog and tyrant collided with more punches and kicks but it was apparent Frieza had Silver outmatched. Silver found himself pushed back again but this time, allowed Frieza to come closer. Frieza shouted out a triumphant cry as he went to slam his tail down on Silver, but an all too familiar remark could be heard as Frieza's body was seized by an invisible force. "It's no use..." Silver began. Frieza struggled against the unseen manacles. "Take this!" Silver continued, throwing Frieza against a remaining wall. Silver then fired a Psychic Knife at Frieza, blasting the tyrant through the wall. But Silver would be a fool to believe this was the end; a Ki Blast was lobbed back at Silver, catching him in his stride. Silver fell onto the floor as Frieza rushed past him, grabbing the Chaos Emerald. Silver's eyes widened and he threw a chunk of debris at Frieza, who dodged easily. "I'll see you around." Frieza taunted, trying to teleport away with the Chaos Emerald's power. Silver grabbed an emerald of his own and held it high in the air. "Chaos CONTROL!" By doing this, the two beings created a portal. Frieza stared at the opening. "Huh?" the confused tyrant asked before Silver charged into him, taking them both through the portal. (Location- Crisis City- Sonic the Hedgehog) An opening appeared in a torn street as Frieza and Silver tumbled through. Silver grabbed a nearby car with his psychokinesis and hurled it at Frieza who countered with a Death Saucer. Frieza then lost out on the Chaos Emerald when Silver used a Psychic Knife. Enraged, Frieza slammed his tail into Silver, sending him across the floor. Frieza then came up behind Silver and put him in a bearhug, squeezing the life out of him. Silver groaned out in pain for a few seconds before mustering up the strength to teleport behind Frieza and hit several Homing Attacks.The two psychics then both telekinetically gripped each other, but Frieza used an Eye Laser to knock Silver away. Frieza then made his intentions very clear. "I could very well destroy this planet!" he screamed, glaring at Silver. "And I could destroy you along with it. Do you still choose to oppose me, rat?" "I won't let you ruin this world. I won't let you continue to terrorise and conquer worlds of innocent creatures!" Silver vowed, throwing another Psychic Knife at Frieza, who flew upwards to dodge it. "I guess I will see you in hell, then!" Frieza sneered. Silver flew up after him and telekinetically grabbed Frieza, throwing him back towards the ruined city. "That won't happen." the hedgehog declared. He then formed a massive ball out of the nearby debris. "METEOR SMASH!" the inspired hedgehog called, forcing the ball of debris after Frieza. The ball chased after the tyrant, knocking him several times before Frieza developed a new plan.After travelling several feet away from the ball, Frieza fired a Death Ball, shattering the Meteor Smash and sending cars, street signs and other debris scattering. Before he could monitor his handiwork though, Silver had already sent down a Psychic Knife, cutting across Frieza's chest. Frieza skidded across the floor before launching another Eye Laser, catching Silver in the chest. The hedgehog crashed through a window and slowly got up. He saw Frieza retrieve the Chaos Emerald from down below and try to exit through the portal again. Silver wasted no time and flew right down after Frieza, pursuing him again. (Location- Break Wasteland- Dragonball Z) Silver and Frieza didn't even account for the environment at first; they were too busy trying to gain the upper-hand. Frieza was the one to eventually do so; he kicked Silver into the rocky ground and then dropped a swarm of Ki Blasts on the dazed hedgehog. Silver stood up and Frieza slowly descended before him. "Any last words to come out of your pathetic mouth?" Frieza asked, preparing a Death Ray. Silver steadied himself and casually warned Frieza: "You shouldn't be so quick to let your guard down." Before Frieza could fully understand what Silver meant, he was blindsided by a telekinetically controlled chunk of rock. As Frieza toppled over, Silver followed with a Spin Dash, keeping him off balance. Frieza hit hard against the wall behind him and Silver collected the Chaos Emerald. Frieza then tried his luck with a Death Ray, sending Silver back and into a nearby chunk of rock. Frieza went to claim back the Chaos Emeralds but Silver telekinetically moved them away. He then teleported in front of Frieza and connected with a Psychic Knife. There was now a large gash on Frieza's shoulder, and blood streamed from it. But that wasn't going to halt Frieza's attack; he rushed Silver and delivered a vicious combination of kicks and punches, throwing Silver back and forth. The hedgehog looked up to see Frieza manipulate the nearby rocks to create a fierce attack. Silver put out a hand to block the rocks and redirect them. He then summoned the Chaos Emeralds, including the one Frieza had lusted for this whole time and completed his transformation into Super Silver! "You're going to need that new form!" Frieza promised, becoming Golden Frieza. The two rushed at each other and exchanged kicks and punches. Silver pushed Frieza back with his psychic powers, but Frieza easily recovered and launched two Death Saucers. It was an easy dodge for Silver, who shifted right and connected with a Psycho Smash, stunning Golden Frieza. However, before he could retract his arm, Silver's hand was sliced through. Silver screamed in pain as his left hand dropped to the floor. Frieza then flew forward and delivered the Frieza Head Smash. Silver plummeted into the ground, struggling to maintain consciousness. "Time to DIE!" Frieza announced, creating a large Death Ball. Before the attack could be launched, Silver reached out with a last ditch effort: a well placed Psychic Knife cut off the attack and Silver wasted little time in grabbing Frieza with a telekinetic grip. "What?" Frieza asked, struggling. Silver threw the tyrant off several rock faces before forming another Meteor Smash. The ball flattened Frieza, taking its toll. Frieza then fired a Death Beam, which Silver dodged. Silver and Frieza both went for psychic attacks; Frieza threw more Death Saucers, but Silver threw a Psychic Knife. Silver scored a hit, taking Frieza's tail whereas Frieza managed to cut the rest of Silver's damaged arm off. The hedgehog teleported behind Frieza, forcing the remaining saucer to hit Frieza in the waist. Frieza, now cut in two, screamed out in pain. Silver used the last of his energy to telekinetically grab Frieza's head and crush it- ending the tyrannical reign of Frieza. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs